Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via a communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
Content providers are generally motivated to provide requested content to client computing devices, often with consideration of efficient transmission of the requested content to the client computing device and/or consideration of a cost associated with the transmission of the content. For larger scale implementations, a content provider may receive content requests from a high volume of client computing devices, which can place a strain on the content provider's computing resources. Additionally, the content requested by the client computing devices may have a number of components, which can further place additional strain on the content provider's computing resources.
With reference to an illustrative example, a requested Web page, or original content, may be associated with a number of additional resources, such as images or videos, which are to be displayed with the Web page. In one specific embodiment, the additional resources of the Web page are identified by a number of embedded resource identifiers, such as uniform resource locators (“URLs”). In turn, software on the client computing devices typically processes embedded resource identifiers to generate requests for the content. Often, the embedded resource identifiers reference computing devices associated with the content provider such that the client computing devices would transmit requests for resources to the referenced content provider computing devices.
Some content providers attempt to facilitate the delivery of requested content, such as Web pages and/or resources identified in Web pages, through the utilization of a content delivery network (“CDN”) service provider. A CDN service provider typically maintains a number of computing devices in a communication network that can maintain content from various content providers. In turn, content providers can instruct, or otherwise suggest to, client computing devices to request some, or all, of the content provider's content from the CDN service provider's computing devices.
CDN service providers are also generally motivated to provide requested content to client computing devices, often with consideration of efficient transmission of the requested content to the client computing device or consideration of a cost associated with the transmission of the content. Typically, CDN service providers often consider factors such as latency of delivery of requested content in order to meet service level agreements or generally improve the quality of delivery service. In turn, the CDN service provider can utilize the considered factors in processing resource requests.